Pullum Purna
' Pullum Purna '''is a video game character from the ''Street Fighter EX series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX. She is an exotic Middle Eastern heiress traveling the world alongside her bodyguard Darun Mister, in an attempt to find her missing father. Biography Appearance In Street Fighter EX, Pullum sports a blue arabian vest with gold designs under a white burst lace bra and long white evening gloves adorned with gold bracelets. She also sports sky blue semi-transparent harem pants and golden steel-toed pumps. She has a hairstyle similar to Ibuki's and wears a gold necklace with a red round pendant at the center. In her alternate appearance, her arabian vest is white and her bra are replaced with a dark blue sleeveless loose top adorned with a gold belt, her harem pants are pink and she wears dark blue short arabian boots. In Street Fighter EX2 Plus, Pullum's outfit has minor changes: she wears a medium blue short sleeved arabian jacket with gold folded sleeves tucked in a pink obi, sea green harem pants and a large choker on her neck, she no longer wears evening gloves. In Street Fighter EX3, Pullum's outfit has again a minor color change; her arabian jacket is royal blue, her obi is light purple and her harem pants revert back to its original sky blue. In her Shadaloo C.R.I. profile art, she remains largely the same but she no longer wears a necklace on her neck. In Fighting EX Layer, her brown hair is now darker and she wears a cyan headband on her head. She wears a modern outfit similar to the modern female Arabians; a pale yellow bra top with a different shades of blue trim along with an elaborate frill designed pale yellow arm warmers with holes to show her arms and has a matching pale yellow ribbon design on her bra top. Her harem pants from her original outfit is now a capri and the color is cyan to match her headband with gold diamond designs in each sides to show off her skin and is now adorned with a different shades of blue checkered loin cloth on her waist and dark pink heels. She is also adorned with gold jewelries on her waist, a gold armband and a necklace with red pendant at the center. In her in-game appearance, her tambourine is white with a dark pink trim. Personality Pullum has a generally cheerful disposition. She is very curious and loves experiencing new things. Story ''Street Fighter EX'' series BackgroundEdit The daughter of a wealthy Saudi Arabian man, Pullum seeks revenge for her grandfather against Shadaloo after he was found in a hypnotic state, having read a book with the word "Shadaloo" on the cover. She vows revenge, and hires Darun Mister as a bodyguard, teaming with her friend Blair Dame and going traveling. EndingsEdit ''Street Fighter EX ''She did not know him personally, but she has a relative working for Shadaloo who was nominated to be part of Shadaloo's executives. What will become of that division of Shadaloo when she learns this fact? She is a selfish princess after all. What are you going to do, Bison? Let someone else take care of that? ''Street Fighter EX Plus α ''"Do you even know who I am?" Thus echoes the shrilled voice of the pampered princess. All the other personcould do was be groggy. "This must be one of the fighting techniques used by Her Majesty." said the stewardess while starting to prepare her tea. "There is no one out there who can match this Princess." ''Street Fighter EX2 Plus ''It was an endless journey of a curious pursuit. Pullum has mingled herself with the tourists, having forgotten her true objective completely. "Darun! Our next destination has been decided. We're going to outer space." ''Street Fighter EX3 ''After the tournament, Pullum made a point if practicing her dance everyday. She thinks to herself, "It's better to wiggle my hips more or less? Is my expression okay in this way?" Then suddenly, the door open unexpectenly. The man shouts, "Master Pullum, today you have... Oh! Mr. Darun! You are also..." ''Street Fighter EX3'' (in team with Darun Mister) Pullum and Darun swept away everything in their path to their victory. On the winner's platform Pullum complains to the crowd, "That was too easy. I didn't get excited at all..." Darun loses no time in praising her, "You are too great, my lady." Pullum replies, "Hmmm... Yes I am! Now! I'm striking a pose! The last one... like this... and... done!" Instantly Darun tries desperately to stop Pullum from embarrassing them, "My... my lady... please..." Shadaloo C.R.I. profile Pullum is a wayward young lady who is brimming with curiosity and loves new things. She's searching for her Arab father, Barba Purna (バルバ・プルナ?), who is working at Shadaloo's base, and travels the world to find him. She often causes trouble for her bodyguard Darun. She's also a member of the Worldwide Young Ladies Club. Other appearances ''Fighting EX Layer Pullum is a playable character in the game. She and Vulcano Rosso appeared as free playable characters in EVO 2018. She was mentioned in Darun's character profile when he decided to resign his post as her bodyguard to fight Garuda in Japan. After her father's disappearance, Pullum rose up and governed her country in her father's stead. She tries to figure out how to escape her daily lives from boredom, Pullum discovers the clue about her father's disappearance. After defeating Darun, Pullum decides to assists him in fighting the evil god. With her tambourine slicing away, Darun wasn't needed, and it goes without saying that the evil god was already purified. Gameplay Fighting style Pullum fights using an original style incorporating dance moves Her style is based on an Arabian dance. Moveset Having a distinct fighting style, Pullum is still maneuvered as a standard "Quarter-circle" character. She uses mainly her legs to attack. She's the only character in the first game of the ''EX series with the ability to double-jump. She can also manipulate wind which she uses as her Super Combo. Some of her throws can be very damaging, she can knock down her opponent with a powerful kick, grabbing the opponent by her legs to knock them down similar to the Frankensteiner (this throw is later used by Poison) with use of her Alacer Wrist, and throwing her opponent similar to the Giant Swing in mid-air using Dance Wind. Her Drill Purrus special attack is similar to Dhalsim's Yoga Drill Kick but hers are faster to execute and her Purim Kick which she somersaults her opponent is similar to Guile's Flash Kick but in a slow and graceful manner. Her Ten-El Kick is a reverse somersault. In Fighting EX Layer, she retains all of her moves from the Street Fighter EX series. Her tambourine now serves as her weapon to hit her opponents' head in a comical music backgrounds as her new grappling move. Both her Drill Purrus and her Purim Kick now have wind based properties in a similar style to that of Rashid's and her Præc Larum slightly resembles Rashid's Critical Art Altair. Her jumping ability now resembles Dhalsim's when she utilizes her Drill Purrus in a slower pace Super Combos Her first Super Combo is Res Arcana in which Pullum executes a reverse heel drop four times and knocks her opponent with Purim Kick. Her second Super Combo is Præc Larum in which she uses a ballet style by twirling her opponent in multiple spinning kicks. Her spinning kicks roughly resembles Ryu's Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. In Fighting EX Layer, it is embedded with a slight giant tornado during execution of the move. Her third Super Combo is the Kind Wind in which she manipulates a wind ball of energy serving as her aerial projectile to damage her opponent in mid-air. Her Meteor Combo Gradus Par has her opponent dancing with her in a rhythmic theme until they twirl several times but this causes the opponent to get massive damage during the multiple twirls as Pullum is last seen bowing formally on her downed opponent (presumably collapsed from dizziness during the multiple twirls). Trivia *Like a few other characters in the series, her name has been oddly romanised, likely because it has made the journey from Arabic to Japanese phonetic spellings and finally to English. In Arabic "Pullum Purna" is written as برم برنا, which translates to "Birim Borna" — and is doubly suitable in her case as "birim/birm" means "twirl" (as in to twirl around) and "Borna" is a given name meaning "youthful" (though it's usually a boy's name). *Rouge, from Capcom's Power Stone series, shares some similar traits to Pullum in terms of design and fighting style. *Pullum shares similar character traits to two Street Fighter characters, Dee Jay and Elena. **Pullum and Dee Jay are both dark-skinned (Dee Jay is Caribbean while Pullum is Arabian) fighters who fight using dance moves and they both use musical instruments (Dee Jay is often seen with maraccas, while Pullum uses a tambourine). **Pullum and Elena are both dark-skinned females who use dance moves in their respective fighting styles. *Luca, from Capcom's Star Gladiator games, has almost the same concept models from Pullum. *In the game Suikoden II from Suikoden series, the character Karen bears a strong resemblance to Pullum when she is in battle, and her own dance mini-game as her basic attacks resemble Pullum's moves such as the Purim Kick. Her Twin Ring Rune bears a strong resemblance to Pullum's Res Arcana and Praec Larum. But the version of her move has her spin the opponent using a nail as a weapon then going for two spinning kicks. **Karen's dance mini-game is nearly identical to Pullum's Gradus Par which she and the protagonist Riou are gonna start their dance performance as she allows her to watch Riou to perform any dance moves whether he succeed or fail depending on the player's performance in the mini-game. *Pullum's in-game appearance in Fighting EX Layer bears a resemblance to Christie Monteiro in the Tekken series. **Her default win animation is similar to one of Christie's pre-fight animations where she blows a kiss. Category:Costumes Category:Cosplay Gallery Pullum Purna/Gallery See also *[https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_moves_in_Street_Fighter_EX_plus_%CE%B1#Pullum_Purna Pullum's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α] *[https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_moves_in_Street_Fighter_EX2_Plus#Pullum_Purna Pullum's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus] *[https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_moves_in_Street_Fighter_EX3#Pullum_Purna Pullum's moves in Street Fighter EX3] Category:Characters Category:Arika Characters Category:Costumes Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters born in the Middle East Characters born in October Category:Characters born in December Category:Worldwide Young Ladies Club